<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Скованные одной... тентаклью by Tekken_17, WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561631">Скованные одной... тентаклью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekken_17/pseuds/Tekken_17'>Tekken_17</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021'>WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hip Hop RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekken_17/pseuds/Tekken_17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Ваня сильно забывается, из него так и лезет... вторая сущность. Невраждебная, но очень самостоятельная.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Охра/Ваня Светло, Охра/Иван Евстигнеев</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Скованные одной... тентаклью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>обыкновенная порнуха, обоснуя нет, кроме авторской больной фантазии.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Только не сопротивляйся, — как можно спокойнее произнёс Рудбой, но Фаллен его не слышал. Вернее, слышал, но как можно не сопротивляться, когда... такое?!</p><p>Небольшая комната сейчас напоминала декорации к фильму ужасов. Фаллен даже понять ничего не успел: только что они с Рудбоем трахались, как вдруг откуда-то полез чёрный туман — плотный, осязаемый. Чертыхнувшись, Рудбой столкнул Фаллена с себя, вскочил, но поздно: туман материализовался окончательно, завис в воздухе, напоминая гигантского монстра в плаще с капюшоном. Из-под «капюшона» скалилась белозубая улыбка — непохожая на человеческую, жуткая. И вся тьма — пугающая, клубящаяся потусторонней угрозой — тоже источала ужас. От неё потянулись какие-то нити или щупальца, и оба неудавшихся любовника мгновенно оказались опутаны ими с ног до головы.</p><p>Фаллен забился в этих толстых отростках, но они, казалось, лишь крепче затягивались. Дьявольские силки, твою мать.</p><p>— Ванечка, зам-ри. — Рудбой выделил тоном последнее слово, и это подействовало. Фаллен повернул к нему лицо — злое, растерянное, испуганное.</p><p>— Что это, блядь, такое?</p><p>— Моя вина, — сокрушённо вздохнул Рудбой. — Я забылся, не уследил, он и вырвался. Не дёргайся, пожалуйста, — попросил почти умоляюще. — Тогда всё пройдёт быстро... и аккуратно. Иначе будет больно.</p><p>Фаллен даже рот приоткрыл. Изумлённо уставился, спрашивая взглядом, правильно ли всё понял. Рудбой стеснённо пожал плечами, насколько мог, весь оплетённый такими же щупальцами.</p><p>— Ты мне хочешь сказать, — сглотнув, сипло уточнил всё же Фаллен, — что сейчас вот это... нас выебет?! — Он скосил глаза вниз, с тревогой глядя, как одно щупальце — тонкое и гибкое — обвивается вокруг его члена, сжимает несильно, но чувствительно. Гладкое, влажное на ощупь, хер знает, в какой смазке или слизи. Фу.</p><p>Он снова рванулся, но безуспешно, и теперь в ужасе наблюдал, как второй отросток, потолще, вслепую потыкавшись в живот и пах, скользнул назад и ввинтился, будто гибкая змея, между ягодиц, надавливая на сжавшийся от страха сфинктер. Фаллен задохнулся, вытаращив глаза. — Рудбой, оно в меня лезет, блядь! Что делать?</p><p>— Отдаться, — мрачно отозвался тот, и Фаллен снова кинул на него взгляд.</p><p>Тот стоял спокойно и расслабленно, только красное лицо выдавало напряжение. Его член тоже стягивало тонкое щупальце, оно сокращалось, создавая имитацию дрочки. И задница явно не осталась без внимания — судя по тому, как громко и прерывисто Рудбой дышал, запрокидывая голову, как дрожали его раздвинутые и зафиксированные за щиколотки ноги.</p><p>Сквозь сюрреализм и дикость ситуации Фаллену пришла мысль, что выглядит Рудбой очень красиво: высокий, бледный на контрасте с чёрными тентаклями по всему телу. Пиздец, это возбуждало. А может то, что самого Фаллена блядские тентакли обрабатывали не менее старательно — у него вставало помимо воли, в голове мутилось. Он ещё противился из чистого упрямства, но внутренне уже сдался, смирился.</p><p>Когда не можешь повлиять на ситуацию, надо расслабиться и получать удовольствие — вот его принцип. Громко вздохнув, он перестал трепыхаться, покорно замер, сжал губы, когда в его анус начал протискиваться скользкий отросток. Негрубо, почти бережно, прокручивался, стараясь смазать этой своей липкой дрянью получше, толкался мелко, ритмично, раздвигая неподатливые мышцы и стремясь вглубь. А когда проник в самое нутро, запульсировал, то утолщаясь, то сужаясь и почти не двигаясь.</p><p>Из горла непроизвольно вырвался низкий грудной стон. Отдуваясь, Фаллен кое-как перевёл дыхание, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу.</p><p>— Всё... хорошо? — запнувшись, с беспокойством спросил Рудбой напротив.</p><p>— Как сказать, — выдавил Фаллен. Распахнул глаза, которые крепко зажмурил, пока переживал самый экстремальный свой опыт анального секса. — Вань, расскажи мне, — попросил сквозь зубы, ёрзая и охая от наползающего жгучего удовольствия. Дыхание начало сбиваться. — Ч-что происходит? Кто это? Или что?</p><p>Рудбой помолчал, так же шумно сопя и постанывая, то сжимая кулаки, то растопыривая длинные татуированные пальцы.</p><p>— Это... ох, блядь! Это... Охра. Я... потерял контроль. Всё из-за меня... Прости, что втянул...</p><p>— Охра?! Ай, сука!.. — Ваня резко выдохнул. — Ч-чё, серьёзно? — продолжил с трудом. — Я думал, это выдумка, твоё альтер-эго, для понта.</p><p>— Хуй там, — прохрипел Рудбой. Кажется, он был уже на грани: по мокрым вискам стекали капли пота, он тяжело дышал, невменяемо закатывая глаза и кусая губы. — Эта хтонь со мной с детства, он... как бы продолжение меня, моих эмоций. А сейчас мы с тобой... трахались. Мне стало так кайфово, что... Вот он и...</p><p>— Он тебя не в первый раз ебёт? — не удержался Фаллен, почти теряя нить беседы: пульсация внутри снова разрасталась, заставляя всхлипывать без остановки. В висках застучало, член окаменел, подрагивая в чутких щупальцах.</p><p>— Бывало. Да, — выдавил Рудбой, вскинулся и застонал на одной ноте, кончая прямо на щупальца и потираясь о них членом. Обмяк, опуская голову и безвольно повисая в своих путах, но сразу поднял взгляд. — Давай, Ванечка, — шепнул вкрадчиво. — Сейчас ты кончишь, и он сразу исчезнет. Тебе будет хорошо. Потому что я этого очень хочу. Давай, кис...</p><p>— Заткнись, блядь! — Отросток внутри вдруг раздулся до запредельных размеров, растягивая, расширяя стенки, заполняя до предела и часто пульсируя. Фаллен заорал в голос, толкаясь пахом и крупно дрожа. — Блядь, блядь, сука! — почти прорыдал, заходясь резким, почти болезненным удовольствием, хватанул ртом воздух, ничего не соображая и не видя, дёрнулся, насаживаясь на щупальце, и опять заорал, кончая так, что в ушах заложило.</p><p>И почувствовал, что больше не скован, путы исчезли. Покачнулся на ватных ногах, едва не падая, но тут же оказался в чужих сильных руках.</p><p>— Тихо, Вань, — шепнул Рудбой, осторожно потянул его за локоть. — Давай на диван. В первый раз всегда сложно. Там ещё феромоны какие-то убойные. Голова не кружится?</p><p>— Кружится, — подтвердил Фаллен, моргая в попытках восстановить зрение. Хохотнул, мотнув головой: — Так вот, значит, какой твой «самостоятельный монстр». Реально самостоятельный, дядь. — И заржал во всё горло. Потом накатило осознание, он заткнулся так же резко, как начал, вытаращил глаза: — Пиздец! Это точно всё было? Мы ничего не дунули накануне?</p><p>— Было. М-м... Ванечка? — после паузы с запинкой начал Рудбой. — Ты же... Ты не свалишь теперь? От меня? Я виноват, но клянусь, больше такого не повторится, я буду тщательно следить...</p><p>— Ой, всё, молчи, — отмахнулся Фаллен, закатывая глаза. — Странно, конечно, но... вроде ничего. Хотя я в начале пиздец пересрал.</p><p>На лоб Фаллену легла шершавая ладонь, погладила нежно. Фаллен усмехнулся: как трогательно. Рудбой нашарил его руку, переплетая пальцы.</p><p>— Идём на кухню, — позвал негромко. — Курить хочу, сдохну сейчас.</p><p>— И расскажешь всё подробно?</p><p>— Расскажу. Всё. Самым подробнейшим образом, — пообещал он и подмигнул, улыбаясь с облегчением. Фаллен улыбнулся в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>